


Unlikely Perfume

by thawrecka



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Finn's idea for a present is not the greatest.





	Unlikely Perfume

She sprayed the perfume in the air, sniffed, and recoiled.

"What the lump, Finn!" LSP said. "Why do you want me to smell like wet dog?"

"I don't know," Finn said, shrugging. "I like the smell of wet dogs."


End file.
